


two worlds collided (and they could never tear us apart)

by rcsales



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Kook!Kiara, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcsales/pseuds/rcsales
Summary: Kiara is tired of fancy parties at Sarah’s house; tired of rich self-centered people who only talk about how much money they're making. When she bumps into one of the waiters, her night gets a little more fun, whether she wants to admit it or not.[JIARA WEEK 2020]
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	1. i told you that we could fly

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Kiara is a “full Kook” and never met the Pogues. 
> 
> Based on the story of one of my favorite ships of all time. The title of the fic and of the first chapter are a reference to the song “Never Tear Us Apart” by INXS, which was the couple’s theme song, playing in most of their scenes together.

FRIDAY 8:27pm

“I don’t know why some people think it’s so hot when guys smoke.” Sarah said, leaning on his arm “I think it’s kinda ugly actually”. 

She had been flirting with the tall brown-haired waiter for 30 minutes now, and it seemed to be working fine for her, even though he was clearly nervous to be talking to the daughter of the man you hired him. “Well, cigarettes can make your lungs look really ugly” he answered.

Before Sarah could say anything, Anna went up to the waiter to ask for a glass of water, and Kiara was one hundred percent sure it was for her. There hasn’t been a party at the Cameron’s where Kiara didn’t drink too much for her mother’s liking, partly by Sarah’s influence, partly because she needed the buzz if she was going to be spend the entire night listening to rich people talk about how rich they were. That’s exactly why she was so focused on Sarah and the waiter’s conversation: it was way more fun than pretending to care about her parents’ friends’ business endeavors. 

Kiara’s mom, as she expected, came up to her, offering the water. “Drink this, you’re on your third glass of wine”. 

“It won’t be the last” Kiara answered, not accepting the water.

“Why are you being difficult?” Anna asked, exasperated. 

“Well, I don’t know… maybe because you’re trying to set me up with Rafe, again”

“He’s a nice young man, Kiara” Anna rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why you dislike him so much.”

“Because Rafe’s a spoiled brat. He thinks he’s better than everyone else just because he has money, just like all of your upper class friends.” 

“It’s about time you stop acting like you’re not part of this upper class you hate so much, Kiara.” Her mom said, in a serious tone. “I’ll remind you again that you didn’t earn anything you own… this dress you’re wearing, for example, was bought with you dad’s money. It’s fun to rebel against a system that’s already on your side, isn’t it?” 

Kiara hated when she played that card. She knew very well her mom and dad had sacrificed a lot so Kiara could have everything they thought she deserved. But that didn’t mean Kiara wasn’t aware of the world’s injustices, or that she agreed with them, or that she couldn’t fight against them. Anna always resorted to undermining Kiara’s idealism to make her feel guilty, it was nothing new.

Realizing Kiara had nothing to say (because, frankly, she was too tired and drunk to argue), Anna turned around, heading back to the group of middle aged men who were laughing at a joke her dad had made. 

Kiara suddenly needed some air, and as she turned around looking for the front door, she bumped into one of the other waiters of the party. This one was blonde and slightly shorter then Sarah’s new friend, probably about her age. He was balancing many champagne glasses, and all of them fell to the carpeted floor, spilling all over. 

“Are you blind?” Kiara asked angrily, then immediately regretted her tone. It was really incredible how her mom could change her mood within seconds. Kiara hated when people were rude to service workers and here she was, sounding like a Karen. 

“I’m so sorry” He said in a low, serious voice as he picked up the champagne glasses. Luckily, none of them had broken. 

“It was my fault, let me help you”

“No, it’s okay” He gave a weak, fake smile “did it spill on your dress?” He asked finally after collecting all of them, standing up again.

Now that she could see what he looked like, she was taken aback. He was so handsome she couldn’t think of an answer. He had blue eyes, and his blond hair was messy – probably her fault, the bump had been intense – and his smile, even though it was forced, was still beautiful. 

That fake smile was what made her realize he was just pretending to care about her dress to be polite, probably so she wouldn’t complain to Ward about him. “Stop acting submissive” she said. “I already said it was my fault”.

He looked surprised at first, but his expression quickly changed to amusement. “Woah, don’t start acting tough” He said playfully and low, so only she could hear. “If they think I’m bothering you, I’m fucked.”

Just as she thought. “Who’s they?” Kiara asked, even though she knew very well who he was talking about. 

“Ward Cameron and his wife”. He was almost whispering now.

“Don’t worry, they won’t hear anything from me” she tried to resist the urge to start one of her rants. She didn’t want to disturb him anymore while he was working, yet she had been drinking, and couldn’t help it. “But if you’re not doing anything wrong, you don’t need to worry about how they’re going to perceive it. You don’t have to take any crap from them just because they’re rich.”

That made him actually smile this time. He looked amused. “You’re right, but I do have to take crap from the people who hired me.” 

“You’re not just their employee. You’re a human being.” Kiara said, exasperated.

“I can be anything for the right price” He whispered, his smile as wide as ever. 

“JJ!” she heard someone call. It was the voice of the waiter Sarah was flirting with. With that, the blonde guy, JJ, winked at her and disappeared in the crowd, as a lady came to clean the mess they had made moments ago. 

\---

FRIDAY 9:43pm

“Do you think I should go look for him?”

“Jesus, Sarah, let the man work” 

Sarah couldn’t stop talking about her new found crush, whose name was John B, by the way. Kiara had stopped drinking at that point, and every time Sarah mentioned John B, she remembered JJ. Kiara was lost in thought when she heard Sarah screaming.

“Holy shit, your ring!” she said, pointing to no other than JJ, who was walking by them on his way to the kitchen. “It’s so… rustic. Do you want to sell it?”

JJ looked confused, gazing from Sarah to Kiara (who couldn’t help but blush), to Sarah again. “This one?” he said indicating the ring on his thumb. Sarah nodded yes. “You don’t want it, miss, it’s cheap and old.”

“That’s why I like it! It’s vintage.” Sarah said with a huge smile. “I’ll give you 30 bucks for it.” 

“Right on” JJ laughed as he took the ring off, handing it to her. 

"Thank you! I’ll get the money, wait right here.” Sarah said as she headed to her room, probably to get her wallet.

"Sorry about this, she drank too much.” Kiara apologized, feeling embarrassed for her friend. She didn’t want him to think it was a donation disguised as a purchase. “And sometimes she just thinks she can buy everything.”

“From me she can. She’s the boss’s daughter” He laughed. “Besides, 30 for that shitty ring… my dad had it for years before giving it to me, it’s really old.”

”I’m sorry… are you selling a ring your dad gave you for 30 bucks and a good relationship with Ward’s daughter? What would your dad say if he knew that’s how little you regard something from your family” She had raised her voice at that point. “Don’t you realize it’s like selling your identity?” She was completely shocked. 

He answered with a smirk, not skipping a beat “You can have all of me for free if you’re interested”.

Kiara was not expecting that. He acted as if every time she went on these tangents he liked her company even more, which was new. 

She didn’t have anything to do with his life, maybe he needed those 30 bucks badly; but the way he dismissed it so quickly didn’t sit right with her. Maybe because her parents never gave her anything of meaning, only pricey empty presents; and there he was, selling something his dad passed down to him, probably because he didn’t have enough money to actually buy his son a gift. 

“Your lack of political consciousness amazes me. Instead of rebelling against a system that harms you, you’re complicit. You accept anything from rich people and just smile and nod at their command, even if it means losing a part of yourself.” Said Kiara finally, ignoring his “invitation”, to which she had no idea how to respond.

“Are you rich?” he asked, still unfazed by her. 

“Yeah, so?”

“You could marry me.” He said matter-of-factly, never losing his smirk. “Then you’ll make me part of the system, and it won’t harm me anymore” 

“You’re an ignorant asshole.” She said after what it felt like years, finally being able to the get words out, in her nervousness.

He laughed and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Sarah came back with his money. He thanked her, said goodbye to both of them, and was gone, leaving Kiara extremely confused. She could neither read him, nor faze him. The same way that angered her, it intrigued her. What was on his mind? Why wasn’t he angry she was sticking her nose in his business? 

But she wouldn’t find that out tonight, since that was the last time she saw him at the party. 

\---

SATURDAY MORNING 

Kiara hadn’t seen Sarah since around 3am, when the party was ending and the staff was leaving. Kiara noticed Sarah sneaking into a van which was apparently John B’s, looking around to see if Ward was anywhere near. When she saw Kiara, she winked and blew her a kiss. I guess they really hit it off, Kiara thought. As soon as she arrived home, Kiara checked on Sarah. 

Kiara C [3:20] u okay?

Kiara C [3:22] Sarah???

Kiara C [3:35] I swear I’m gonna call the cops 

Kiara C [3:41] ARE YOU O K A Y ?

S. [3:49] of course I am

Kiara C [3:51] where did he take you?

S. [3:57] the chateau duh 

Kiara C [3:57] ????????????

S. [3:58] his house! don’t worry mom, he’s a gentleman

Kiara C [3:58] he better be 

S. [4:01] gotta go now bye kie love ya

Kiara woke up around 11am, checked her phone for any news from Sarah, but there was only missing calls from Ward, six in total. She didn’t feel like calling back, what would she say? “Yeah, Mr. Cameron, last time I saw your daughter she was leaving the house with a stranger in a van”?

She tried not to think too much about JJ and their conversations from the previous night. She wasn’t the type of drunk to forget everything the next day, but now she kind of wished that was the case.  
When Kiara got a call again around 11:30, she answered without even checking who it was. She was one hundred percent sure it was Ward again, and she figured it was better to tell him Sarah was okay, than to let him worry about until she decided she was done with John B.

“Hey, Mr. C! Sorry for taking this long to answer, I was sleeping and…”

“Hm, is this Kiara?” that unsure voice didn’t sound like Ward at all. But it still sounded familiar… could it be? Nah, she just had been thinking too much about him.  
“Yes, who is this?” she asked

“An ignorant asshole” he answered, now with a more sure, playful tone.

It was him after all. Kiara tried as hard as she could to sound nonchalant; she didn’t want him to hear the excitement in her voice. “That’s most guys” she said finally. 

Her heart jumped as she heard him laugh “It’s JJ, that waiter from the party at Sarah Cameron’s. I asked her for your number before she left John B’s house.” 

“Were you there with them?”

“Yeah… I mean, not with them. They locked themselves in his room” He quickly corrected himself, sounding embarrassed. “It was not a threesome if that’s what you’re asking”.

Kiara couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s not what I’m asking”.

“Oh, so you do know how to laugh, Kie.” he said flirtingly. 

She instantly regretted it. She had to remember the way he treated his dad’s gift, the way he mocked her by asking her to marry him. She could not be attracted to him, she just couldn’t. 

“Kie?” she asked, realizing he used her nickname.

“That’s what Sarah called you”

“Well… I’m gonna have a serious conversation with her about giving my number to strangers” Kiara said matter-of-factly. “By the way, couldn’t you just text?”

“And miss the opportunity of hearing you laugh? Never” he seemed unfazed by her sudden rudeness. “Also… it’s a serious matter.” 

Serious matter? Did Ward treat him poorly because of the spilled drinks? Kiara’s stomach turned at the thought, it was her fault after all. She wouldn’t stand being responsible for JJ getting humiliated. “What do you mean?” she asked, worried.

“You were right”. He said finally. “I thought a lot about what you said last night, and I’m just… really disgusted at how the world has been treating me, you know?”

Had she really made that big of a difference? 

“Well... I’m glad I was able to help you open your eyes.” Kiara said, her excitement peaking though. 

“Indeed you have, Kie” he said, and it was like she could see his smirk, the same as last night. “I’ve never felt this… rebellious. I also heard plastic is killing the penguins or something. Dude… fuck plastic straws, am I right?

“Not penguins, turtles” she laughed. “But that’s the spirit.” 

“See? I’m still not performing at my peak of activism. Maybe you could help.”

“Well, sure! I’m always happy to help if someone’s willing to learn.” 

“I’m more than willing” he said. “Do you have any plans tonight? Sarah and John B apparently have a beach date at seven, so if you come over we’ll have the chateau to ourselves, then you can teach me anything you want”.

She had spent the entire call trying to ignore his flirty tone, trying to believe she had really changed his mind. At the end of the day, that was all she wanted: to change the world one person at a time. She didn’t know why his opinion, especially, mattered so much to her. But now she couldn’t ignore his flirting anymore, because she realized it was all that was. He was just a normal dude bro trying to get laid.

“Do you think I’m that dumb?” her tone was pointed. “And here I was thinking I actually inspired you to change your views”

“But you really did inspire me, Kie.” he said, sounding genuine. 

“Is that what you tell every girl you try to trick into bed?”

“Why? Are you jealous?” 

“Look, I have way better things to do then to argue with an ignorant asshole over the phone”

“Come argue with this ignorant asshole face to face then” he invited again. “Tonight at seven. I’ll text you the address and…”

Kiara hung up before he could finish. She was too aggravated and tired of hearing it. She was also afraid he would persuade her to go, not only because he was charming, but because she really did wanted to see him. Kiara tried to forget that phone call, and the fact that he didn’t try to contact her again helped, at least for a while.

\---

SUNDAY AFTERNOON

“Your dad called me six times” Kiara said, trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch. She had invited Sarah over, in an attempt to distract herself from thinking about JJ. 

“I know, he was really pissed. Almost didn’t let me go out yesterday night” Sarah yawned loudly. “He was like ‘why didn’t you at least answer the phone, Sarah?’ and I was like ‘Dad… I was busy’”.

“You weren’t that busy if you had time to give my number to a complete stranger” Kiara said, bitterly.

Sarah looked at her, surprised. “Oh my God, I forgot about that! Did you guys talk?”

“That’s not the point”

“He seemed very interested, Kie.” She waggled her eyebrows. 

“Well, I’m not”. Kiara tried to sound as sure as she could. “What was he even doing at John B’s place anyway?”

“He lives there” Sarah shrugged. “He ran away from home or something. John B told me his dad used to beat him up”. 

Kiara suddenly felt sick. JJ had been a victim of domestic abuse? The guy she met Friday night, who acted like nothing could faze him? 

She remembered his dad’s ring, the one he sold to Sarah. That was why he didn’t care about it. She suddenly regretted everything she had said to him… How could she have been so stupid? There she was, sticking her nose into his business like she had something to do with his life. JJ should have walked away from her, and yet he stayed and listened.

Later that day, Kiara decided to call JJ. She didn’t know what to say… she couldn’t say she’s sorry about his dad, which was something for him to share, not John B or Sarah; if he wanted her to know, he would tell her himself. But knowing what she knew now, Kiara felt like she had to do something. She could still talk to him like nothing happened, couldn’t she?

After many unanswered calls, he finally picked up the phone, at around 8pm. 

“Yes, ma’am?” he said, sounding tired and annoyed. She could hear other people’s voices through the phone; he was not at home, apparently. 

“Took you three calls to pick up” she tried a teasing tone.

“I’m working, actually. Couldn’t you just text?” he tried mimicking her.

“I just want to annoy you as much as you annoyed me yesterday.” 

“If I annoy you so much, then why are you calling me?” His flirty tone from the previous days was gone now.

“Why are you giving me attitude? Did I offend you?” she asked. “From what I remember you were the one pretending to care about my political views” 

“I wasn’t pretending.” JJ said, sounding honest. 

“So you weren’t trying to get in my pants?” 

“Oh, I totally was.” he said, matter-of-factly. “Why can’t it be both?” 

She didn’t know how to respond to that, she felt herself blush as he continued “Anyway, I don’t like it when people hang up the phone on me; that was very rude. So, for the record, I’m not interested in anything involving you anymore. Now I have pizzas to deliver; have a good night, Kiara”.

That was strangely harsh for someone who didn’t even care that she called him an ignorant asshole. Something told her JJ was playing hard to get, and she decided to go with it.

“If I knew you were so sensitive I wouldn’t have done it” she said in a playful tone. 

“I’m a human being, yeah. Wasn’t that what you said at the party? That I’m a human being, and I shouldn’t have to take crap from anyone? No matter how rich?” he said, his voice serious. 

Was he actually hurt? That seemed really sincere… she couldn’t tell. Once again, Kiara failed to read him. 

Before she could say anything, JJ continued “So if you’re done, I need to go back to work. You know, that thing most people have to do to survive? I guess you know all about that, in theory.”

“You’re the one being rude now, JJ” Kiara said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

“You did teach me one thing, at least”. 

“Then let’s both apologize and start all over, JJ”.

“What if I don’t want to talk to you?”.

“If you didn’t, you would have hung up the phone a long time ago”.

“I would never do that, I’m polite. Unlike you”.

“Didn’t you say I taught you to be rude?”.

After a long pause, he finally laughed. She was right, he wasn’t hurt, he was just trying to mess with her… and being successful.

“Look, Kie, I really need to go back to work”. 

“What’s the name of the pizza place you’re working at?”

“Why?”

“So I can order a pizza and ask specifically for you to deliver” she realized very quickly how that sounded, then tried mending the situation “then we can talk it out, you know… squash our beef?” 

“Wait, are you using your money and influence to force me to do something I don’t want to do?” he said teasingly, pretending to be shocked. “That sounds like some privileged rich girl shit to me. You’re part of a harmful system. I am not for sale! Thou shall not buyeth me.” 

Kiara tried to hold her laugher, unsuccessfully. “I remember you saying I could have you for free if I were interested”. 

“Well, are you?” he asked, amused

“Come on JJ, tell me the name of the pizza place.” 

“No can do.” She heard an older man’s voice calling his name. “Goodnight, Kie!” and with that, the call was over. 

Kiara decided that she wouldn’t disturb JJ’s work again, so she had a better idea of how they could meet. She wouldn’t lie to herself anymore, she wanted to see him very badly. So she would assume the role of the privileged rich girl who gets what she wants, when she wants it. 

Kiara C [8:21] can you give john b and jj’s address? 

S. [8:22] well hello to you too bitch

Kiara C [8:22] sorry

Kiara C [8:22] love u

Kiara C [8:22] can u please? 

S. [8:22] idk, can i? why do you want it anyway

Kiara C [8:24] its a long story 

Kiara C [8:25] also can you please ask john b when jj’s shift at the pizza place ends?

S. [8:25] WHAT?

Kiara wouldn’t disturb JJ’s work again, but she could very well show up at his house after his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the original story is set in the 80’s and they didn’t have smart phones, I had to make up a reason why she would answer an unknown number lol hope it’s not too weird.
> 
> I kinda have a second chapter planned, but haven't written it yet. It was supposed to be oneshot but if you guys like it I might write the second part!
> 
> my tumblr: @rcsales


	2. moon appears to shine and light the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds to day 6 of jiara july: “firsts” day!
> 
> The name of the chapter comes from the song “Baby I love your way” by Peter Frampton. This song has some amazing and famous covers: one of them is by Will To Power and is from 1988 (the same year the story I used as inspiration is set!) and there’s also a reggae version from the 90s 👀

“You really don’t give up, do you?” JJ smirked as he opened the door of the Chateau.

After Kiara explained everything, Sarah finally gave her the address, and told her his shift would be over by 11pm, according to John B. She waited until it was 11:30, grabbed one of her mom’s wine bottles, got in the car and headed to his house. 

Fifteen minutes later, there she was, on his doorstep. He looked a little different, less polished than the night of the party, for obvious reasons. He wore a sleeveless shirt and shorts, his blonde hair disheveled. 

Kiara suddenly felt too dressed up. She had worn a sweater, something she would probably later regret, it wasn’t as chilly as she had imagined. 

“If you’re gonna call me spoiled at least invite me in first” she finally said. 

JJ stepped away from the door and she got in. 

“So this is the famous Chateau Sarah told me about” she looked around. It was a humble but beautiful place; her dad would love it, and her mom would call it “too hippie”.

JJ’s laugh filled the room; she had missed it.

“She came here more times in a weekend than my dad came to visit me in two years.” 

Kiara felt the need to change the subject as quickly as she could. For him that was a throwaway joke, since he didn’t know she knew about his dad’s physical abuse; but Kiara did know about it, and felt like it was too much to tackle at that moment. “Sarah’s amazing, your friend is really lucky”

“I thought you were mad at for giving me your number” JJ raised an eyebrow. “But I guess you forgave her after she told you where and when to find me”

“Pretty much. I hope it’s not an inconvenient time for you” she half joked 

“Not when you have a bottle of wine in your hand” JJ smirked, his flirty tone back again. “Is it for me?”

“For us, yeah”. Kiara felt herself blush. 

“Well, thank you. Should we do that thing rich people do? Smell it, then take a small sip and spend 20 minutes talking about how it tastes?

“All wine tastes the same to me” Kiara laughed 

“That’s not very fancy of you, what will your parent’s friends think?”

“I think it's pretty clear I try as hard as I can to distance myself from those people”

“Then you’ve come to the right place.” He smiled. “Wanna get drunk?”

“I think I’ll need way more than a bottle to get drunk”

“Is that so?” he raised an eyebrow “well, I know something that will give you a buzz way quicker, if you’re up for it”

“Weed?”

“Smart girl” he smiled mischievously.

\---

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on the floor, taking turns smoking the joint JJ had rolled for them.

“You’re doing really well for your first time”

“I’m a fast learner” she joked. Kiara felt relaxed and comfortable, which she knew it was the weed’s fault, but she couldn’t help but think that JJ’s company was also a part of it.

“Speaking of learning” he said “I remember you had a lot to teach me about activism, and causes that are important to you. I’m ready to get educated, hit me”

“I think I’m too stoned for that, actually” Kiara laughed

“Really? Then you should stop.” he laughed as he took the joint out of her hand.

“We might have to reschedule our classes” she was almost out of breath from laughter.

“Are you sure that’s not an excuse to see me again?” he gave her a smirk that made her shiver

“I don’t need excuses. If I want to see you I’ll come.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Hm hum” 

He looked at her for a long moment, before speaking again. “So what do you wanna talk about?” his expression was unreadable.

“Let me think…” she took a deep breath. “what are you afraid of?” she asked, remembering his father, out of a sudden. 

“What am I afraid of?” he took his time “You.”

With his gaze fixated of her, she got lost in his ocean blue eyes, asking herself what he meant, because God knows she didn’t have the courage to ask him. 

“Oh, hey lovebirds!” she heard the door opening.

It was Sarah. Kiara looked up to find John B and her at the door. How did she not hear the door open?

“The date’s over already?” JJ asked, annoyed.

“Not actually…” John B tried, but Sarah interrupted

“We forgot you would be here, Kie!” her smiled getting wider and wider “we don’t want to disturb, so we’re leaving, right John B?"

“But I though we…” he was clearly disappointed 

“We can go to my house and sneak into my room” she whispered

“Your dad’s gonna kill me!” 

“Not if we’re quiet. He won’t find out” Sarah said firmly 

“Okay, I’ll get the condoms” he rolled his eyes as he headed to his room

“Leave some for them!” Sarah screamed 

“SARAH!” Kiara was mortified 

“Sorry” Sarah’s smiled was apologetically, but not very much.

Kiara and JJ stayed quiet until John B and Sarah were out of the house, exploding in laughter as soon as they left. 

“They really were made for each other, huh” JJ said, finally.

“Sorry about Sarah” Kiara said, remembering what her friend had implied with the condom comment. “She has no filter”

“It’s sweet of her to think I have a chance with you” JJ smirked, faking modesty. 

“That’s a very rare demonstration of insecurity from you, JJ” she blushed.

“Well, do I?” JJ raised an eyebrow. Something told Kiara he knew very well what was the answer to that question, and was just making sure it wasn’t too early to make a move.

She decided it was too early, and tried with all her might moving her gaze from his. Every time he stared at her for a long time she felt hypnotized, and she needed to come back to her senses. Her eyes wondered until she found a ukulele on the ground, on the other side of the room.

“Holy shit, an uke! Do you play it?” she asked, excited

“It’s John B’s dad’s” JJ sighed “there’s a lot of instruments here: bass, acoustic guitar, ukulele… but we don’t play any, it was Big John’s thing”

Kiara was already on the other side of the room, picking it up. It looked an awful lot like hers, but without the strikers. “Can I play it?”

“Like, right now?” he asked, disappointed 

“Yep” She headed back to where she was sitting before, by JJ’s side.

“Can you play it later, Kie?” he pleated 

“No” Kiara smirked. “Any requests?”

“Oh, is this a serenade?” JJ asked, suddenly becoming more interested “Surprise me”

Kiara decided to play the first song her dad ever thought her. Even though all the lyrics were romantic, she didn’t feel awkward until she got to _“I can see the sunset in your eyes; brown and gray, and blue besides”_. Then she avoided his blue eyes, which were fixated on her. 

After she was finished, she expected JJ to clap sarcastically or make a snarky comment; but all she got was “That was beautiful. Your voice is… beautiful” 

“Not a very creative choice of words for someone so talkative” she smiled, trying not to blush. 

“It’s just that…” his tone and expression were serious “My mom used to sing that to me”

“That’s really sweet.” Kiara sat the ukulele aside. “Where is she?”

“She left. I haven’t seen her in a long time.” he said, matter-of-factly.

“What about your dad?” Kiara tried, she was ready if he wanted to open up. 

JJ hesitated, then took a deep breath. “He’s an asshole; the reason I’m living with John B.” he looked at. “I don’t wanna ruin the mood even more. Someday I’ll tell you everything, is that okay?”

“Are you sure that’s not an excuse to see me again?” she tried to liven up the mood

“Maybe” he smiled 

“Well, your mom had very good taste. That’s my favorite reggae song”

“That’s not reggae.” JJ looked at her, confused 

“Yes it is! It’s by Big Mountain”

“No, Kie” he snorted, trying to hold his laugher. “It’s by Peter Frampton, from the 70s.” 

“You’re kidding” Kiara was visibly shocked, which made JJ laugh even harder. “It’s a cover… shit, my life has been a lie.” 

“I thought you were the educated one”

“Sorry to disappoint” 

“It’s good to know you have some flaws, you know? It’s refreshing” he smirked 

“Thank you? I guess?” she laughed “That’s a compliment, right?”

“Of course.” he sounded sincere “you always look… perfect. Not a hair out of place. Perfect, inside and out.”

“Shut up” she blushed, avoiding his gaze.

“… And I’m also pretty amazing…” JJ raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to return the compliment. 

“Oh, I’ve missed your cockiness. It’s been…” she pretended to look at her inexistent watch “45 minutes, maybe?”

He ignored her joke, getting closer and closer. “… And you want to kiss me” he said in the same tone as his last sentence, pretending he was reading her mind. “Don’t you?”

And maybe he was. 

“What if I never answer that? Will you try to find out on your own?” 

“Only if you say I can” his gaze fell to her lips. 

“You can”.

And with that, his lips were on hers. She kissed him back with the same intensity; she decided it wasn’t too early, and she wouldn’t deny herself something she desperately wanted to do. But when his left hand started tugging on her hair, and his right going up her tight, she stopped. 

“We should stop” She whispered.

“Should we?” JJ was still very close, she could feel the warmth of his breath.

“Yeah” Kiara’s tone was apologetic. “It’s too early”

“I’ve been thinking about you non-stop since the first time I saw you, Kie; it feels like an eternity” he said, sounding honest “but I understand”

“I thought a lot about you too” she touched his cheek. 

“I know” he smirked, finally. 

Kiara rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling safer than ever.

“You can sleep here if you want.” He said soflty. “I think you smoked too much to drive”

“Who would’ve thought you were a gentleman” she laughed

“I’m not.” JJ shrugged. “I’m just buying time to try and make you change your mind about the sex” 

Kiara punched is arm as he laughed, swearing it was a joke. Not long after that, they both fell asleep side by side on John B’s pullout. 

\---

Kiara woke up to her phone ringing, and as soon as she answered, she regretted it. Her mom yelled, calling her irresponsible and a disappointment. Kiara promised she would be home in thirty minutes, and when she hang up, JJ had woken up. 

“Damn” he yawned. “She’s mad”

“She always is” Kiara sighed. “I have to go…”

“I figured” his tone was melancholic. “We’ll see each other again soon enough”

“Do you want to see me again?” she raised an eyebrow

“What if I never answer that? Will you try to find out on your own?” JJ repeated what she had said the night before, smirking suggestively.

“Showing up uninvited is my specialty” 

“Thank God” his smirk turning into a genuine smile “You made my night, Kie” 

With that she kissed him; it was a light, chaste kiss, nothing like the one they had shared last night. 

Kiara got up from the pullout and headed towards the door, then turned to him abruptly, suddenly feeling brave enough to ask him a question she should have already asked him. 

“So… why are you afraid of me?” 

“What?” JJ looked confused 

“Last night you said you were afraid of me” 

“Oh” JJ gave a shy smile, which was uncharacteristic of him. “I was afraid I would never stop thinking about you.” 

_“I’ve been thinking about you non-stop since the first time I saw you, Kie; it feels like an eternity”_ , she remembered him saying. 

“Are you still afraid of that?” she smiled 

“No” his gaze never leaving hers “I’ve decided I don’t wanna stop thinking about you anytime soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's all folks!
> 
> Sorry this is a little shorter than the first and very dialogue heavy (I thrive in drama and banter), hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and come talk to me about all things jiara on tumblr @rcsales


End file.
